Sunday Havoc
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: A Sonic X fanfic (there aren't enough Sonic X fanfics). Sonic accidentally abandons Cream the Rabbit in an amusement park, leading her and a random citizen to be captured by Dr. Eggman. Please review!


Sunday Havoc  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters copyrighted by Sega, Nintendo, the original creators of Sonic X, and the Fox Box. I made up Vincent the librarian, though. Anyway, this fanfic takes place after the Sonic X episode that aired on October 11th, 2003. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
It was another day in the life of Sonic the Hedgehog, his friends, and Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Amy Rose the pink hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna (who was off on his own somewhere as usual), Cream the Rabbit, and her Chao named Cheese were from another world. In their world, there were no such things as humans.  
  
However, they had an enemy, and his name was Dr. Eggman. His real name, by the way, was Dr. Robotnik, but Sonic and his friends gave him the nicnkame Eggman, and it stuck. Anyway, something went drastically wrong one day.  
  
It had _started_ normal enough, or at least as normal as you could get with this particular cast of characters. Sonic was attempting to stop Dr. Eggman from using Chaos Control with all seven Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Unfortunately one of Dr. Eggman's robots accidentally shot the machine that would use Chaos Control, causing it to go haywire and send Dr. Eggman, Sonic, and Sonic's friends into another world.  
  
It took some getting used to, but luckily, our heroes made friends with one Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke.  
  
Chris was a nice boy, and his family was _extremely_ rich. Chris was the son of Nelson Thorndyke, the president of a huge software company, and Lindsey Fair, a famous movie star.  
  
Chris never had to worry about money. But he soon had other problems, starting from when he rescued Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in a swimming pool.  
  
You may be thinking, "Oh God, who is this author kidding? Who drowns in a swimming pool nowadays?"  
  
If that's what you were thinking, then you would have made the erroneous assumption that Sonic could swim. The fact was, he couldn't. Sonic could not swim if his life depended on it, and in the swimming pool incident, that's exactly what it depended on. Fortunely for Sonic, the noise of his splashing around woke Chris from his slumber, and Chris rushed out of the house and grabbed Sonic's hand, fishing him out of the pool.  
  
Since then, Chris and Sonic have been friends, and when Sonic's friends met Chris, Chris and they became fast friends as well.  
  
However, Chris's world...our world...did not take kindly to the strange and unusual (to them, anyway). Therefore, Chris had to come up with ways to hide Sonic and his friends from prying eyes. Fortunately his grandfather Chuck already knew about them, and didn't care, so he helped keep it a secret.  
  
Chris's grandfather was a mechanical genius, and so was Tails, so those two hit it off.  
  
But enough about what has led up to our story. Now, our story truly begins...  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Sonic was _extremely_ bored.  
  
In Sonic's world, he'd just race off to the nearest circus or video arcade or some other such enjoyment. In Chris's world, however, such an action would lead to a lot of un-asked-for questions. It was better to run in the mountains or someplace like that.  
  
Sonic, however, was experiencing the phenomenon of being so bored that he didn't feel like doing anything. Yes, that sounds paradoxical, but we all experience that sometimes.  
  
Sonic eventually recognized, however, that just sitting around wasn't helping his boredom.  
  
Therefore, Sonic walked into the house...if you could call Chris's mansion a mere "house."  
  
"Hey Chris, where are you?" he called.  
  
"Right here!" Chris's voice called back.  
  
Chris walked out of the living room.  
  
"I guess you're bored too, huh?" Chris asked ruefully.  
  
Sonic nodded.  
  
"Chris, I know we're supposed to hide from prying eyes since we're so different from humans, but can't we _do something_?!" Sonic asked, exasperated. "I feel like a rock!"  
  
Chris thought for a moment.  
  
"Well...I think I might have some really baggy clothes you guys could wear, and no one will know you guys aren't human," Chris replied. "Let me go get them!"  
  
With that, Chris raced into his bedroom. Tails was currently in there, working on a new invention.  
  
"Oh, hello Chris!" Tails greeted him.  
  
"Hiya," Chris said noncommittedly, and then dug in his closet for some clothes left over from when he was little.  
  
"Ah, here we go!" Chris shouted triumphantly.  
  
Tails was confused.  
  
"What are those for?" Tails questioned Chris.  
  
"You'll see," Chris responded mysteriously.  
  
Then Chris looked around for Cream the Rabbit.  
  
Then he slapped his forehead. Of course. Cream would be watching a children's program right about now.  
  
Sure enough, Chris found Cream and her Chao, Cheese, sitting in front of the TV watching "Justice Fighters Weapon Rangers." (Author's Note: I made this program up, but Japan really has constantly put out this type of program for years. It's where we Americans got the idea of Power Rangers from. Not that Power Rangers is inferior. It isn't. In fact, both Japanese and American Rangers are of equal quality, in my opinion.)  
  
After the program was over, Chris tapped Cream on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" Cream asked as she spun around. "What is it, Chris?"  
  
Cream the Rabbit, you see, was known for being extremely nice and polite.  
  
That's when Amy Rose, a pink Hedgehog, also walked into the room, along with Tails and Sonic.  
  
Amy Rose had always been a huge fan of Sonic, and she even had a crush on him. She would constantly glomp him, or ask him out on dates. It was unknown if Sonic returned her affection, but considering that he always refused, it was highly unlikely.  
  
"Guys, how would you like to go to the amusement park?" Chris asked everyone.  
  
"We can't; the world hates us, remember?" Sonic reminded Chris sarcastically.  
  
Chris gave everyone the leftover baggy clothes from when Chris was a little kid.  
  
"Wear these, and no one will know you aren't human," Chris said.  
  
"What about our faces? Those aren't human either," Tails grumbled.  
  
Chris had an idea to fix that, too. Chris gave everyone Halloween masks that looked like little kids' faces. Chris had worn one of the masks every Halloween because he wanted to have the fun of pretending to be a normal, non-rich kid.  
  
"In that case, let's go to the amusement park, and I can go with Sonic on the Ferris Wheel!" Amy Rose exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling as she dreamily fantasized about all the romantic things she and Sonic could do.  
  
Sonic groaned, but at least it would get him out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Later, after getting his grandfather Chuck's permission along with the promise that a hovering security camera invention of Chuck's would be allowed to follow Chris and make sure nothing happened to him, Chris went to the amusement park, taking Sonic and his friends with him.  
  
Chris paid for the tickets with his allowance, and it was time for the fun.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! A hammer game! I'm an expert with hammers!" Amy Rose shouted.  
  
That was no surprise, Sonic thought. Amy Rose _owned_ a hammer, and had become quite proficient with it.  
  
Sonic actually was glad that Amy Rose became distracted with the game. It meant that Amy Rose was putting off her romantic fantasies about Sonic.  
  
"There's a roller coaster at the other side of the park!" Tails shouted with glee. "I'm gonna go ride it!"  
  
"And there's even Laser Tag!" Chris declared, noticing Laser Tag a hundred yards away.  
  
Sonic thought about this for a minute.  
  
Cream the Rabbit, you see, was a small child, and her Chao, Cheese, was equally immature.  
  
Someone had to watch over Cream. Not that Cream would misbehave. Cream was surprisingly the _last_ person out of all of Sonic's friends you'd expect to misbehave.  
  
But a small child can get lost in the amusement park.  
  
"I'll watch over Cream and Cheese," Sonic volunteered. He may have had an attitude problem, but he wasn't _selfish_.  
  
"In that case, we'll all meet here at 3:00 this afternoon, okay?" Chris asked everyone.  
  
Everyone else nodded, and then they all separated.  
  
Tails immediately dashed off to the roller coaster.  
  
Unfortunately, Tails was disappointed when he noticed that there was a long line.  
  
Fortunately, Tails was a genius, so he was able to amuse himself by meditating on the physics of a roller coaster. It really was a simple matter of calculations on mass, kinetic energy, potential energy, etc.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy Rose was excelling at the hammer game. The hammer she was given to play it was pitifully light compared to the heavy Piko Piko hammer she usually carried.  
  
But let's forget those two for a minute and head to the most important part of our story.  
  
Sonic and Cream were walking through the amusement park, Cream carrying Cheese in her arms. They were looking for something they all could enjoy.  
  
"It's really nice of you to stay with me, Mr. Sonic," Cream told Sonic politely.  
  
Sonic shrugged dismissively in a "whatever" gesture. I told you he had a bit of an attitude.  
  
That's when it happened. Sonic spotted a sign posted over a building in the distance.  
  
"Do you think you have the fastest legs around? Do you beat your friends in races? Well step right up and try your luck against our best runners! Those who beat them get a fabulous prize!" the sign proclaimed for all to see.  
  
Sonic grinned. Of course he would win this contest. He didn't just have the fastest legs around, he had the fastest legs in the _universe_.  
  
Unfortunately, in Sonic's dreams of glory he forgot he was watching over Cream. So, he ran over to the building as fast as his legs could carry him, accidentally leaving Cream and Cheese behind.  
  
Also, unfortunately for Cream, there was a huge crowd at the time, and since most of them were taller than Cream, she couldn't see over their heads to know which direction Sonic was heading in.  
  
"Wait! Mr. Sonic! Come back!" Cream called out, but there was no answer.  
  
"Chao chao chao!" Cheese called, but there was no answer to that either.  
  
Cream looked around for Sonic, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Cream looked at the sign that, unbeknowest to her, belonged to the building Sonic was currently in. However, there was an unfortunate twist of fate at work here. The sign was low enough for Sonic to read, but just a little bit too high for Cream, who was only a little bit shorter than Sonic, to read. Cream never got the clue that would have led her to Sonic.  
  
However, Cream was no crybaby. She also didn't harbor any bad feelings towards Sonic, who had irresponsibly abandoned her.  
  
Instead, she and Cheese calmly sat down and waited exactly where they were.  
  
After all, many children are taught that if you are lost, you should stay put until someone finds you.  
  
However, hours passed, and Sonic didn't reappear.  
  
Now, Cream and Cheese were extremely worried, so they began to wander around the park in order to find Sonic.  
  
This, however, would prove to be a very unwise move...  
  
***  
  
The nefarious Dr. Eggman was also at the amusement park. He had been about to try an evil scheme to brainwash the patrons, but had given up on it because he was certain that Sonic would stop him.  
  
However, he had recognized Chris, and despite the Halloween masks and baggy clothes, he had recognized the distinct-style _shoes_ that Sonic and his friends wore.  
  
No one on Earth had the same kind of shoes that Sonic and his friends did because the shoes were invented in Sonic's world.  
  
Dr. Eggman then noticed Sonic accidentally abandoning Cream.  
  
He also noticed the reason that Sonic didn't leave the building even though hours had passed.  
  
Sonic had repeatedly challenged the runners to exactly the same race, due to a lack of covering this in the rules, and thus was racking up lots of prizes. And those prizes were trophies.  
  
Dr. Eggman saw his opportunity.  
  
He couldn't destroy Sonic there and then. But he could use Cream as bait to lure Sonic into a trap that Dr. Eggman would set himself.  
  
Laughing to himself in his little miniature hovercraft, Dr. Eggman pressed a button and fired a cage out of his hovercraft. The cage had a cable attaching it to the hovercraft, so Dr. Eggman could pulls his victim away...  
  
***  
  
Now there was another character in our story, one that doesn't appear on Sonic X.  
  
His name was Vincent, and he was a librarian of middle age (that means in his 40's or 50's). He was very mild-mannered, at that. He never caused trouble, and always tried to be uninvolved in conflict. He was voted in high school as "Most Likely to Be Boring."  
  
However, at least he wasn't boring enough not to attract a mate. He had a wife, and his wife was a famous athlete. In the 50's, women submitted to men. In this relationship, it was Vincent who submitted to his wife. She, in fact, made more money than he did.  
  
Today she had allowed him to go to an amusement park for some fun.  
  
He noticed a little girl wandering around looking for somebody, and she was wearing a Halloween mask. She also was carrying a blue creature that kept making "chao" sounds. Hmm, must be one of those newfangled toys, he thought.  
Vincent was a good citizen, though, so he decided to go and help the poor girl.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady?" he asked politely.  
  
The girl spun around, startled.  
  
"Are you talking to me, mister?" she asked politely.  
  
"I was wondering if you were lost," Vincent told her. "You look like you're looking for somebody."  
  
The girl nodded. Then, forgetting to use an alias, she said, "My name is Cream."  
  
Vincent grimaced. What kind of parent names their kid Cream? She must have hippie parents. (Author's Note: This is not meant to insult actual hippies. I have nothing but respect for their beliefs. However, I'm trying to write from the point of view of someone else, and this someone else thinks little of hippies.)  
  
"My name is Vincent," he told her, and was about to tell her that he was a librarian when suddenly, a cage dropped around the both of them.  
  
"Blast!" a low voice shouted. "I only meant to get the brat. Now I'll have to take the doofus with me too. Blast it!"  
  
The cage began to lift as Vincent saw a hand lower a note down, as Cream let out a scream.  
  
Some of the other patrons looked up and saw Dr. Eggman taking them away. They began rapidly discussing amongst themselves.  
  
"Wasn't that Dr. Eggman, the one who threatened the world?"  
  
"Yeah, and he was kidnapping two people!"  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the police?"  
  
"No, then he'd send one of his robots on us!"  
  
***  
  
Sonic, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He was racking up trophies like crazy, and the rules didn't cover one person winning all the time, so nobody stopped him.  
  
Then, Sonic thought, boy, I can't wait to show Cream all my---  
  
Holy fecal matter...it occurred to Sonic that he had left Cream and Cheese behind. And that was _hours_ ago.  
  
Sonic raced out of the building, leaving his trophies behind, and noticed people talking amongst themselves about a hundred feet away.  
  
Sonic raced over to those people.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl in a Halloween mask like myself?" he asked them.  
  
"Yeah," one person responded, "we just saw her and some other dude get captured in a cage by Dr. Eggman. Then he flew away with them and dropped a note. We haven't read it yet."  
  
Sonic immediately snatched the note and read it.  
  
It said, "Dear Sonic, please meet me out in the empty forest west of the amusement park. Otherwise, you will never see Cream again."  
  
Sonic tore up the note in anger. His anger was at himself, not Dr. Eggman. Sonic realized that it was his own fault. He had been so caught up with glory that he had abandoned a friend. Maybe Cream shouldn't have wandered around, but there would've been no need to if Sonic hadn't been so careless.  
  
Immediately, Sonic raced off towards the forest...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Cream and Vincent were sitting in the same cage, but the cage had been lowered onto the forest floor.  
  
"Let us go, Dr. Eggman!" Cream screamed.  
  
"Not until I lure Sonic into my trap; he won't realize that I have a robot waiting to finish him off," Dr. Eggman retorted, gesturing to a huge robotic snake he had built.  
  
Cream shuddered.  
  
"I don't care that you kidnapped me, but how could you kidnap a little girl?" Vincent told Dr. Eggman off.  
  
"It was her I meant to kidnap; you were standing in the same spot; it's your fault." Dr. Eggman snapped.  
  
Vincent was reminded of the day he had seen the news reporting the Highway Star's chase after Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
A thought struck him.  
  
"Cream, please take off your mask," Vincent prodded Cream.  
  
But Cream shook her head.  
  
"No, the last time I was out among humans with my head uncovered, I got kidnapped and taken to a laboratory to be the eye candy of scientists," Cream told him, as politely as she could.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
Cream didn't realize that Vincent had seen the newscast that day too.  
  
He snatched the mask off and confirmed it: this was the same rabbit who had been taken under observation. Now Vincent felt guilty. When he had seen the newscast, he had thought that the rabbit was a horrible alien under the guise of cuteness to fool innocent citizens. Now, however, he realized that Cream the Rabbit had feelings just like he did.  
  
Cream tried to hide her face from Vincent, but the cage was too small to do so effectively.  
  
"You have nothing to fear," Vincent told her gently. "I won't hurt you."  
  
That's when Sonic the Hedgehog appeared out of nowhere and raced up to the cage, unaware that there was a giant robotic snake in the area.  
  
"So good of you to come save your friend, Sonic..." Dr. Eggman cackled. "Too bad you've fallen into a trap."  
  
Sonic didn't understand what Dr. Eggman meant, until the giant robotic snake wrapped itself around him and began squeezing him with lots and lots of pressure. Sonic's face turned as blue as most of his body, and he began gasping for air.  
  
"No!!!" Cream screamed, tears falling from her eyes. One of Cream's weaknesses was that, despite being polite and nice, she was emotionally sensitive. "Stop hurting him! You fiend!"  
  
"If I'm a fiend, then you're a weakling," Dr. Eggman snapped.  
  
Vincent, meanwhile, realized that he was at the mercy of a madman. Now all he wanted to do was go home back to his athlete wife and pretend this never happened.  
  
Then, Cream noticed there was a hatch on the snake's end segment. Also, the hatch was close enough for Cream to reach.  
  
Cream quietly opened the hatch. There was a huge button marked "OFF". Obviously this was added in in case the robot malfunctioned and Dr. Eggman needed to turn it off.  
  
Cream pressed the button, and the robotic snake let go of Sonic, lifeless.  
  
"No..." Dr. Eggman moaned as Sonic preceded to spin into the snake, his quills slicing the robotic snake to pieces.  
  
Then, Sonic broke the cage open with the same spin.  
  
"Wow! You're the best, Sonic!" Cream told Sonic, hugging him.  
  
Dr. Eggman flew away in disgust.  
  
"If I was the best, I wouldn't have abandoned you like that," Sonic reminded her. "Besides, _you're_ the real hero. If you hadn't turned the robotic snake off I'd have suffocated until I passed out."  
  
"I shouldn't have wandered off either, so we're both to blame," Cream said, giggling.  
  
Then they both turned to Vincent.  
  
"Thanks for keeping Cream company," Sonic thanked Vincent.  
  
"Don't mention it," Vincent stammered, unable to believe that he was meeting Sonic the Hedgehog in person.  
  
"But please don't tell anyone you saw both of us, okay? We'd rather not have the public scrutinizing us," Sonic told him.  
  
Vincent gave them both a thumbs up.  
  
"You can count on me," he said.  
  
Vincent mentally grinned. Well, he knew what it was like to be a kid and a teenager. He could keep secrets.  
  
In case you're wondering, Sonic and Cream never told Chris and the others what happened that day. That would only have earned both Sonic and Cream a severe scolding.  
  
So they simply met at the appointed spot at 3:00 PM, and pretending nothing ever happened.  
  
Well, what can I say? Not all stories have interesting endings.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


End file.
